


An Angel's Warmth

by EclipseShaddiix



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), No killing game, Oneshot, Post-Game, TenMiko, also himiko has frog pajamas because yes, angel tenko ig, angst sorta??, drv3 - Freeform, look at the babs..., poor himiko, sleepy himiko, smoochies from wife tenko, spirit/ghost tenko au, such lesbians..... cuties;;;, tenko gives the best kithes mwah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseShaddiix/pseuds/EclipseShaddiix
Summary: The wind echoed throughout the sky, grabbing leaves that fly by. The quiet chips and chitters of squirrels, hooting owls from afar.So peaceful out there. Unlike somewhere else, not very peaceful in a mage's heart that is."I miss you Tenko..."
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 36





	An Angel's Warmth

Himiko sighed in exhaustion. It's been 3 days ever since she, Maki, and Shuichi had escaped from *that* terrible, terrible place. She's still traumatized, and it's been a hard day for her today, so that doesn't help at all.

The outside world is so different. VERY different. It's even harder with the thousands, maybe even millions of Danganronpa fans out there. They always them questions, they want autographs, they even try to take pictures or record them on live TV.

They're no longer fictional characters. They have entered the outside world and they cannot go back.

One thing Himiko hates about this world is this crusty and musty hotel her and her friends have to stay in.

She huffs at those thoughts and walks toward her closet.

Scrolling through the options, she gets out her frog pajamas. She takes off her hat and puts it on the end table next to her bed. Himiko weakly tugs her shirt off and pulls her skirt down, sighing.

She gently puts on her pajamas, sort of struggling, and then finally succeeds.

Himiko is more lazier and weak than ever. Ever since they had gotten here, she was too depressed to anything but mourn her lost friends.

Despite being lazy, she walks over to the bathroom sink and brushes her teeth. She can't even brush her teeth normally now, looking at the dripping sink always reminds her of Ryoma. 

"Ryoma..." She gurgles with her brush still in her mouth.

She spits out the toothpaste and washes her throat down, letting a single tear drip down her cheek.

She lightly turns on her heals and walks back to her bed, but not before turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her.

Walking to her bed, she turns on her night light and gets and top of the covers. A few minutes pass by, she waits for the sweet release of inner peace. The time of the day where it turns to night, and she can finally relax.

A few minutes pass by, but those minutes were well spent by the small mage growning and thinking about her friends.

Unable to fall asleep, she chokes out another sigh. 

"God, I hate this." She bluntly states, a bit irritated at the sadness bubbling up inside her chest.

Another thought crosses her mind.

'Tenko...'

It takes her a minute before letting out a few cries. 

"Tenko..." Small sniffs and sobs were let out of the red haired magician, filling the room around her with sounds of stress.

She repeated. 

"Tenko..." Cupping her cheeks with her hands, and curling up into a small ball, her cries get louder.

An unknown presence fills the room and Himiko shivers at it.

Himiko does not see nor hear the presence, but she can feel it. Some form of Tenko but more angel like and more delicate stood at the corner of her room.

Tenko smiled and shook her head, watching her old crush mourn her. Himiko knew Tenko loved her more than anything, Tenko was the person who showed her the most love. The most love out of all her friends and family, everyone.

Tenko gently walked closer to Himiko, light taps couldn't be heard. 

Tenko climbs up onto the the bed and kneels next to the small girl.

"I miss you Tenko..." Himiko let out another quiet sob, trying not to wake the neighboors in the next room.

Tenko closed her eyes, letting her own thoughts wander. Breathing lightly the taller girl opens her eyes. 

"I miss you too Himiko."

Tenko moved from her knees and curled up behind Himiko.

Lifting her arms, she brings Himiko into a calming hug. The two almost looked like as if they were spooning.

Himiko suddenly felt a rush of warmth and protection all over herself, still not being able to see where it's coming from.

The magician lifts her lips into a soft smile as she melts into that warmth, cherishing how safe and calm she now feels.

Tenko mutters. "I'll be your gaurdian angel from now on." Even though she knows Himiko can't hear her.

Tenko hugged Himiko tightly, causing more warmth to spread to Himiko's body. She then rests her head on top of the other and sighs.

After a couple seconds she heard Himiko giggle. 'Huh?' She wonders.

"I love you Tenko." Himiko smiled. 

"I love you too Himiko." The other replied happily. 

For the rest of the night the two cuddled together. The soft rocking of Tenko's arms around the other girl, causing them both to fall into a deep sleep.

"I'll live for you." Himiko says before letting the weight of her eyelids take over, Tenko hugged tighter.

Sounds from outside kept going, the gentle wind still as smooth as ever.

Before Tenko finally rests her eyes, she plants a kiss on the top of Himiko's head and smiles.

"I'll protect you Himiko."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoooo I finally decided to post on here , sorry if there's any typos or anything . Wattpad is getting a little boring . Nonetheless , I hope whoever's reading this enjoyed it !! \\(*´▽`*)/


End file.
